


All I See

by inarizakillme, moonstarkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, not a sad ending weee, they say fuck and shit a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakillme/pseuds/inarizakillme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji
Summary: they hold hands. they are not together.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Side IwaOi - Relationship
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	All I See

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: right person, wrong time

Makki sighs for what seems to be the hundredth time that evening.

“Issei I swear to god my skin is melting off. I can’t do this anymore. Tell my mom I love her.”  
“Y’know Hiro, if you’d just shut up you’d actually feel less hot. I’d recommend it.”  
“Have mercy on me!” Makki retorts, too pooped to even kick Matsukawa. 

Matsukawa looks over to his friend, sprawled out on his bedroom floor dramatically fanning himself. Makki has completely abandoned his books, complaining that doing homework in this heat is actually inhumane. It was way hotter than usual that night, even with the windows open and the fan switched on to its highest setting. The AC in Matsukawa’s room had picked the perfect week to die on him and his dad hadn't had the time to call a repairman over. Their valiant effort to actually get their last minute homework done had evaporated faster than the sweat on his back. 

After a few minutes of silence, both too hot to talk, Matsukawa gets up abruptly and heads to the door, leaving Makki confused. 

“I’m going to get us drinks. Is oolong tea okay?”  
“Oh god yes please. Put a shit ton of ice I beg of you.”  
“Gotcha.” 

Once they’ve both gulped down their big glasses of tea, they sit crossed legged next to each other to relish the slight breeze that came through the window. They’ve set aside all their books to instead lean on the side of Mattsukawa’s bed. Mattsukawa feels his eyelids go heavy in the peaceful atmosphere.

“Issei. We have a problem.”  
“We?” he peeks at his strawberry headed friend, confused.  
“Yes, we. We both haven’t had our first kiss yet.”

With Makki’s sudden statement, Matsukawa loses all drowsiness and sits up straighter.

“I didn’t know you cared about that. I mean you could date whoever you want Hiro. Then you can kiss them all the time.”  
“Yeah well that hasn’t really happened now has it? Anyways I’m kinda nervous. What if my first kiss is shit. Then I can’t tell my grandkids how cool I was.”  
Matsukawa laughed earnestly at this and demanded Makki say that again so he could record it. Oikawa would choke if he heard it. 

“Oi I tell you my fears and you’re just laughing! You shit. I trusted you”  
“Sorry sorry, I didn't expect you to say that.”  
“Well aren’t you concerned Issei??”  
“Nah, not really to be honest.”

Makki crosses his arms and pouts. _Cute_ , Matsukawa thought. 

“Okay okay. If you’re so worried, then how about we kiss?”  
“Don’t make fun of me man.”  
“I’m serious.”

After fumbling, mostly on Makki’s part, for a more comfortable position they both sat facing one another. Unsurprisingly, Makki was down with the idea and they were both comfortable with this little arrangement. That being said, Makki could feel the blush creeping up his ears and Matsukawa’s cool demeanor didn’t stop his heart from threatening to jump out of his chest. 

“Should we hold hands or like do you want to grab my shoulders. I could hold your waist or something.”  
“Shut up Issei. Don’t act so cool, I swear to god. Yes uhh I’ll hold your shoulders. Just put your hand wherever.”  
“Oho, wherever you say?” Matsukawa teases.  
Makki rolls his eyes “just kiss me already.” 

Makki’s hand rests on Matsukawa’s shoulders and he closes his eyes as he leans forward. Matsukawa couldn’t help but grin and reaches for Makki’s waist. He tugs Maki closer and closes his eyes once he feels a soft pair of lips on his. The kiss couldn’t have lasted for more than 10 seconds but when they pulled back, they both sported matching blushes. “Wear lip balm you brute,” Makki grins as he holds Matsukawa at arms length. 

The black haired boy just smiles and pulls Maki in for another kiss. This time the kiss lasts longer and Maki runs his fingers through Matsukawa’s hair, earning him a groan. They deepen their kiss and Matsukawa runs his tongue over Maki’s lips, seeking permission. Maki opens his mouth and their tongue dances with one another, Matsukawa taking the lead. By this time, Matsukawa’s hands are rubbing all over his back as he arches into the other’s embrace. After what felt like a lifetime, they finally pulled their lips apart, panting and pointedly looking at anything other than one another. 

“Well shit, Issei. You’re such a good kisser” the praise made Matsukawa smirk despite himself. Makki wants to act cool but he’s high on endorphins and is about ready to explode. He did not expect making out with Matsukawa to have felt that good.

“I don’t think we’re done yet Hiro” Matsukawa counters, too horny to think straight. “Wanna go again?” 

~

“Yo Mattsun. Stop daydreaming” Iwaizumi chides as he drags a chair over to eat lunch together.  
“Oikawa is rubbing off on you Iwa-chan~” Matsukawa dodges before Iwaizumi’s fist could hit his shoulders. “It’s nothing. Can’t you just let your friend be happy in peace.”

It’s been a few days since he made out with Makki and Matsukawa feels like he’s floating. Sure, they decided to put an end to it that night before things could get more heated than it was. But they both got an amazing first kiss and he doesn’t think he’d be forgetting it anytime soon. 

However, they both carried on at school like normal, as if what happened was a usual friend activity. Matsukawa makes a mental note to talk about it with Makki the next time he gets a chance. 

As life would have it, he never got the chance. 

“WHAT?? A GIRLFRIEND? MAKKI???”  
“Shut up Oikawa. Do you want the whole school to hear us.”  
“But Iwa-chan this is big news! Spit it out Makki. How did you manage to get a girlfriend before all of us? Who what where when, now!” 

The four of them sat outside their gym after practice, finally getting the chance to talk to each other after a busy week. Makki had bounced his leg the whole time before he dropped the bomb on all of them.

“First of all Oikawa, I’m offended. Well, she’s in her second year.”  
Iwaizumi whistles.  
“She came up to me the other day and confessed. Even gave me a cute letter and all that jazz. She said she was really interested and would like to try going out with me. I mean she was hot as hell and didn’t give off any weird vibes so I said hell yeah. Well not exactly that, I said sure let’s date.” 

_Ahh, I guess what happened was nothing to him_ , Matsukawa pondered after hearing Makki’s news. He hadn’t said a thing yet, only managing a surprised look earlier on. 

Not wanting to go quiet on his best friend, Matsukawa teases “Guess you’re a good kisser now huh, Hiro?” gritting his teeth at the thought of Makki locking lips with someone else.  
“It’s only been two days!” Makki squawks. 

Matsukawa figured instead of sulking at his sort of broken heart, he’d do what he needed to to forget about the thing with Makki. The following weeks, he finds himself flirting with a boy from the class next door. They’ve had P.E. together and he had flirted right back at Matsukawa. They kiss in their empty classrooms one too many times before Matsukawa goes for volleyball practise. By the time Makki boasting about his girlfriend becomes an annoying daily occurrence, Matsukawa can also share about his boyfriend with the rest of them. 

The months go by uneventfully, filled with volleyball, cram school, ramen shop stops and even a few dates. Then just before graduation, Matsukawa and Makki had found themselves single. 

“She said she couldn’t do long distance once I graduated. Pretty sure she has the hots for her classmate tho.”  
“That sucks. Yuto also agreed to break up with me. We kinda knew it wouldn’t really last.”  
“Damn. Guess we’re in the same boat huh. Arghh. So much for cute graduation pics with her.”

Despite everything, graduation day was more than eventful. Oikawa insisted they take pictures in every corner they’ve ever hung out at. It wouldn’t have been so bad if his group of fans hadn’t hounded them the whole time. At least Iwaizumi is around to fend off the worst of them. The four of them laugh at silly memories and pretty soon the day passes them by. At the school gates, before they head home, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa and kisses him square on the lips, surprising the brunette. 

“Iwa-chan!”  
“We need at least one kiss at the gates right?” Oikawa wails in his arms.

“Jeez, you lovebirds couldn’t wait until you got home. Now I owe Issei 3000 yen.” Makki rolls his eyes.  
“Told you they’d finally kiss in front of us today. Pay up Hiro.” 

“You guys are awful!” Oikawa shrieks as Iwaizumi laughs out loud. 

The walk back to their houses is filled with their usual banter, although the air of the uncertain future hangs between them. They part ways at an intersection, with Oikawa and Iwaizumi taking the right while Makki and Matsukawa head left. They wave each other off with promises of meeting up soon. 

~~~

_Should I tell him how I feel? What do you think Iwaizumi?  
Go for it Matsukawa. What have you got to lose?_

~~~ 

“Hey Makki. Hang out at my place tonight. For old times sake.”  
“Stop acting like you’re not gonna bother me as soon as I wake up tomorrow. You’re a menace on LINE.” 

Makki goes home to freshen up and heads out to Matsukawas after dinner. He makes his way to Matsukawa’s room after greeting his parents and is greeted with a freshly showered Matsukawa. They stretch out their legs and sit side by side on the floor.

“Phew. Today was nice.”  
“Yeah. I still can't believe we’re done with school.”

Conversation flows easy between the two of them. They talk about everything and nothing, skating around the future. After almost losing a lung laughing at something Oikawa did back when they were in second year, they had to take a deep breath and soon fell into a comfortable silence. Makki hums a nameless tune and Matsukawa shifts closer to him.

Matsukawa moves to face Makki and cups his face gently. When Makki relaxes into his touch, he leans in. They share a soft kiss this time around, pleasant and lingering on the lips. They push and pull, going back in a few more times, savouring each other's taste. Matsukawa notes how soft Makki’s lips are. Makki smiles into the kiss. 

“Takahiro. I like you. I like you a lot. And I think you know that.”  
“I do,” Makki smiles, his chin still caressed by Matsukawa “I like you too Issei,” he pauses “but I’m moving to Tokyo.”  
“Hmm I see.”  
“Yeah. It’s all been decided. I was waiting to tell you.”  
“I got an offer from Fukuoka.”  
“Holy fuck.”  
“Yeah. Pharmacy. Couldn’t believe it too.”  
“Damn that's like the other end of Japan from Miyagi.”  
“I know.”

They sit in silence for a while. Both aware of how things will never quite be the same for them in the future. 

“Issei, I’m glad you told me how you feel.”  
“Me too.”

They hold hands. They are not together. 

**6 years later**

“Wow, you’re hammered Hanamaki-san.”  
“Shut up Kindaichi. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you guys. Let’s get loose!”

At Makki’s outburst, their whole entourage bursts into laughter. Most of the Seijoh boys, well men now, were all gathered in a lively little izakaya tucked somewhere in Miyagi for a reunion. They’ve managed to gather most of their former teammates and even some new faces, who joined after they graduated, were also present. They have a whole private room to themselves and a small group have taken the liberty to badger Iwaizumi to a hand wrestling competition in one corner. If the years have taught them anything, it’s that Iwaizumi will remain undefeated even when they’re 70. They’re all chatting freely and enjoying the deeping night. Oikawa scoots closer to Makki as more food is brought out.

“Makki~~ Where is he? He said he’d come right?”  
“Yeah he did. He’s not answering his phone tho. I’ve been trying since 9:30.”

Just as Makki glances at his phone to try and call Matsukawa one more time, the door to their room bursts open.

“Mattsun!! Speak of the devil!” Oikawa squeals as he jumps up to hug an out of breath Matsukawa.  
“It’s good to see you too Oikawa,” Matsukawa takes a breath before going around the room to hug and greet everyone before finally reaching Makki.

“Hey, where’s my hug?” Makki pouts.  
“C’mere. I didn’t forget you,” Mastukawa teases before he pulls Makki into a tight hug.

This time it’s Iwaizumi who pipes up “What happened Matsukawa? I thought your train got here this afternoon.”  
“Yeah it did. But I was so tired I ended up sleeping through all my alarms and my phone was on silent. Sorry ‘bout that Makki. I didn’t hear any of your calls.”  
“It’s fine. 7 hours right? Even on the Shinkansen. That’s brutal, man.” Makki sympathizes, half slurring.  
“I swear it felt like my back was gonna break in half.”  
“I’m glad you could make it here Issei.”  
Matsukawa grins, “Yeah.”  
With the new addition finally settling in, another round of drinks were brought out and the night continues. 

It’s almost midnight and half of them are already knocked out, stomach full and deliriously happy from all the conversation, laughter and booze. The remaining ones have formed a circle and are playing dare or dare, spinning a bottle to choose the victim.

Many turns later and the bottle lands on Hanamaki, half sober now that he’d stop drinking an hour ago. 

Yahaba, who had been the one to spin the bottle, instantly sports an evil smile.

“Well well well. What should we make our dear Hanamaki-san do?”  
“Bring it on punk.”  
“That’s the spirit.” They all laugh for no reason, carried away by the night.  
“I want to see you kiss Matsukawa-san.” Yahaba goes on seriously.  
Makki stammers and whips his head to Matsukawa who’s sitting right next to him, still looking cool after all the alcohol he’s consumed.  
“Wha- what? That’s too much,” Makki whines.  
“Are you scared?” Kyoutani suddenly butts in from his place in the circle.  
“Hey don’t gang up on me! Leave Issei alone,” he tries to reason with no avail.

From the side, Matsukawa eyes them mildly amused “I don’t mind you know,” he shrugs.  
Hanamaki flails his arms in some sad attempt to get himself out of the dare but the circumstances are really not in his favour. Or they are.  
“Hurry Maki-san, your turn is taking forever.”  
“Kiss. Kiss. Kiss” they start chanting.  
“Okay okay. I’m going for it.”  
He turns to face Matsukawa, who’s leaning on his hand, and kisses him square on the mouth.  
They deepen their kiss as the crowd around them cheer on. He’s pretty sure he hears cameras go off but in that moment, nothing matters besides the feeling of Matsukawa on his lips. Makki has kissed more men and women than he cares to remember but somehow kissing his best friend feels just right. Familiar almost. Just right.

When the night is almost over, their party dwindles to only a few faces. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Kyoutani and Kunimi are the only ones left. They gather around the table and sip on water to hopefully prevent a debilitating hangover the next day as they fall into light chatter.  
Kunimi eyes his seniors pensively “I thought you two were together.” He blurts to Makki and Matsukawas end of the table “I don’t mean to pry, sorry.”  
“It’s fine. But, no we’re not.”  
“Yeah. I’m never in one place and Issei here already said he’s moving for work right.”  
“Yup. My internship went well and the company said they could use young blood at their South Korea headquarters.”  
“They’re just saying that so they could make us young people go far away instead of the old geezers. They wouldn’t pick married people that’s for sure” Yabaha laments.  
“You’re right about that. But it’s a good chance so I figured mehh why not?”  
This time it’s Kyoutani who gruffly interjects “So just get married and they wouldn’t send you.”  
“Haha sorry boys but that’s not happening any time soon.”

Makki listens to their conversation half asleep and slumped on the table. He barely feels the hand on his thigh, almost positive that it’s a figment of his imagination.

**2 year later**

“Yo Makki, over here”  
Makki makes his way to the corner table where his three friends have already taken a seat and plops down besides Matsukawa. They decided to meet up because it was a rare event that all of them were in town at the same time. They scan the menu and order the ramen of their liking before instantly chatting up a storm.

“Mattsun. Spill.” Oikawa points a finger in Matsukawa’s direction and he raises his eyebrows before smiling. “What is it Oikawa?”  
“Are you still with your hot model girlfriend? What was her name aaaa Minju right?”  
“Yes, of course I’m still with her,” he replies with an innocent eye roll.  
“Still can’t believe you’re going out with her, sheesh. And she’s half Korean! How’d you manage that?”  
Makki straightens up from his seat and puts his arm around his friends neck before smirking “Well you know, Issei here has always been a charmer.”  
The four of them laugh heartily.

After finishing their dessert of daifuku, the conversation lulls and they just sit around enjoying each other's company. 

From the corner of his eyes, Makki sees Iwaizumi and Oikawa look at each other as if signalling the other. After a few minutes, Oikawa pulls out two ivory envelopes and slides them in front of the duo sitting in front of him. Iwaizumi puts his hand across Oikawa’s back and beams.

“Guys!” Hanamaki cries out as he gets up to hug Oikawa.  
“Congratulations, you two. Fucking finally huh.” Matsukawa reads the invitation inside and smiles earnestly, truly happy for his best friends. 

“Well, c’mon then show us the rings! Tell us everything. Who proposed? It was you, wasn't it Iwaizumi.”  
“Of course it was. Hahahaha. You should have seen Toru. He cried so much.”  
“Shut up Hajime!” 

“Promise us you’ll both be there?” Oikawa insists as they make their way out of the restaurant.  
“Promise.”  
“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**8 months later**

 _This is pretty nice_ , Makki thinks to himself as he looks around the lush gardens surrounding the main hall. The venue is fancy enough to fit Oikawa yet not too flashy to suit Iwaizumi. The perfect blend of the two. Makki doesn’t really believe in the whole soulmate shtick but he thinks if there’s anyone who fits the whole thing it’s most likely these two dorks. He wanders around a bit more before making his way to the assigned banquet tables. 

He sits in his seat next to Matsukawa, who’s busy tending to his girlfriend, and greets everyone at the table.  
“Damn, I’m drained from crying during the ceremony.” he sighs to no one in particular.  
“Pretty sure everyone heard you blow your nose Hiro,” Matsukawa teases.  
“You’re one to talk. Your sniffling wasn’t exactly the most subtle.”  
They bicker back and forth, joking as they tuck into their food. At one point, the newly wed couple, looking dashing in their complimenting tuxedos, hover to their table for a while before swiftly moving around to chat with the other guests. 

“Let’s dance.”  
“Nah. You and Minju go ahead. Gonna get more acquainted with this lovely one right here,” Makki swirls his wine to make a point.  
“Okay but slow down there Hiro. The night is still young.”  
Makki smiles as a response and shoos them off.

From his seat, Makki looks over his glass and watches as Matsukawa dances with his lover. He sees the gentle way his hands take hers. His grip around her waist, firm and sure. Her ruby dress sways with every movement and bunches up where his hands lay on them. When they press against each other, Makki looks away and downs his glass of wine. _Now now Hiro, don’t act pathetic_ , today is for celebration he reminds himself.

“Issei. You’ve been distracted the whole day. What the hell?”  
“Sorry baby. I’m not distracted.” Matsukawa reassures Minju as they sway on the dance floor. He’s been stealing glances at Hanamaki the whole day and curses himself when Minju notices. _Focus Issei, you have Minju so what are you even doing_ , Matsukawa reminds himself. The truth is he wants to dance with Hanamaki. He tries to ignore what that means. 

During the second song, Makki chats up a cute guest and they giggle at something Matsukawa can’t hear. On the third song, Matsukawa sees Makki get up from the table to follow the now blushing man, grinning to himself. Matsukawa hates it. 

As this plays out in front of him, he hadn’t realised that he and Minju had stopped moving to the beat.  
“Oh sorry.”  
“Ah. Now I understand. And here I thought you only had your eyes on me. I knew you were never fully into us.”  
“Wait. What are you saying Minju?”  
“Save it, Issei.” She detaches his hands from her waist and jabs his chest with her finger before storming off. “Don’t you fucking dare call me anymore.”  
“Wha-”  
Matsukawa sighs. The fact that he couldn’t make himself go after her seems like an answer enough for the both of them.

He feels his legs move automatically, but instead of going after his now ex-girlfriend he finds himself going in the direction he saw Makki head in. He sprints down a corridor and stops in his tracks when he sees Hanamaki feeling up this stranger. Before he could call out to him, he sees Makki tug the man’s sleeves and they disappear behind a closed door. Matsukawa feels stupid standing there and drags himself back to the table. He plops himself down and plays back everything that happened. He’s most likely single now and he was too chicken to stop Makki. Did he even have the right. What was he even going to say, _Makki don’t make out with him I’m right here_. He grunts. _I’m a coward._

**7 months later**

Matsukawa greets the lovebirds as soon as he sees them “Hello newlyweds, it’s good to finally see you guys.”  
“It’s not that new! It’s been too long since we’ve seen you.”  
“Work swamped me as soon as I got back. I’m glad I took a week off during your wedding. That’s probably my last vacation for a while.” His lips form a straight line at the thought of work.  
“How’s that been going? Is the move back here finally finalized?”  
“Yeah I’m in Japan for a bit to settle all that. If the bosses give their a-okay I’m leaving Seoul for good next year.”  
“Makki would be glad to hear that.”  
“I haven’t told him yet.” At this his companions look at one another.  
“What’s up with you guys and why are you guys avoiding each other?”  
“Nothing Iwaizumi. I don’t know why.”  
“Bullshit.”

**5 months later**

“You can’t escape Mattsun forever you lil shit.”  
“I’m notttttt.” Makki lies. “He’s back in Korea right now of course I wouldn’t see him.”  
Oikawa rolls his eyes. They’re seated at their regular bar catching up with each other. “I don’t mean right now. You didn’t come the last time we met.”  
“I told you guys I was busy.”  
“Yeah and how come when you’re free, he’s not and when he’s free, you’re not.”  
Makki looks away. 

**2 and a half years later**

_It’s fucking freezing_ , Hanamaki curses as a particularly strong wind blows in his face the moment he exits the konbini. _Can’t wait to get home. I need coffee._

Clutching his snack-filled plastic bag, he zips up his sweater and turns to the direction of his house, cursing himself for not taking his scarf before he left. Not one step later and he bumps into a tall figure.

“Shit. Sorry I didn’t see you there.”  
“It’s fine Takahiro. I wasn’t paying attention either.”  
At the sound of his name Makki looks up and sees a sheepish Matsukawa. Inches away from his body and sporting an unsure look on his face.  
_You’ve got to be kidding me._  
“Woah you don’t have to look so unhappy to see me.” Issei laughs as if reading his mind.  
“It’s not that idiot.” Makki sighs. “It’s been a minute.”  
“Many minutes indeed.”  
“I was not expecting to see you here of all places.”  
“Yeah, you too.”  
“I live here.”  
At that Matsukawa mouths an ‘oh’.

The air is a bit awkward between the once close best friends, years of avoiding each other creating a void they haven’t been able to patch up with the obligatory LINE message every new year or birthday. Makki breaks the silence.

“Anyways, what are you doing in Tokyo? Hardly your place.”  
“Ah, I have a conference right now. But we’re getting today and tomorrow off.”  
“That’s nice. You can go sightseeing.”  
“I can.”  
Makki shivers. “Aren’t you freezing, Issei?”  
“Haha you were always bad with the cold. It is cold today. Hmm I guess I should go. It was nice to see you again.”

_No no, not yet._  
_I don’t really want to go, though._

“Umm wait. My house is actually right around here, it’d be nice to catch up. Wanna come over? If you’re not busy that is.”  
“Actually,” Matsukawa smiled, “I’d love to.”  
“Cool, cool, cool. Great. Uhh let’s go.”  
They walk side side by size in the cold, both relieved to get to spend a few more minutes with each other.  
“Wait, is this okay? Won’t I be a bother?”  
“It’s fine. I live alone”  
“Nice.”

They step through the genkan and shrug off their outerwear. “Home sweet home. Come in. Make yourself comfy.”  
“I’m coming in. Sorry for the bother.”  
“So polite Issei.” Makki teases and gets a flick to his forehead as punishment. Matsukawa looks around the small flat decorated with second hand mid-century modern furniture and praises him for the tasteful deco. The home feels cozy and well lived in, very Makki, he notes.

They decide to have takeout and scarff down the food as soon as it arrives. They talk animatedly about many things, trying to catch up on lost years. _“You’re based in Chiba now?” “Yup. Only 40 minutes by train to get to Tokyo.” “Good to know.”_ Their conversation flows naturally, as if the last conversation they had was last week and not years ago. Somehow it felt as if they never stopped being the Hiro and Issei they were at 18 even when they’ve past 30. 

“I got some beer just now. Do you have to leave already.”  
“Nope.” He smiles. “I think we still have lots to catch up on.”

They move to Hiro’s velvet sofa and Issei props his feet on the opposite coffee table. While sipping their beers, the conversation takes a turn towards the good ol’ times, Suddenly nostalgic on the cold night. They talk about best friends, family, and even work or lack-thereof. 

“Did you see Oikawa’s new post? They got a freakin Siberian Husky.”  
“I know right. It’s so damn cute.”  
“It looks a bit like Iwaizumi.”  
“Hahahaha. I think Oikawa would agree.”  
“It’s nice to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa so happy.” Makki smiles at the ceiling.  
“Yeah. we never got around to it huh?” Matsukawa replies and they both laugh at their fates.

“I’ve always liked you, you know that right?”  
“Says the person who got a girlfriend first.”  
“Hey! You went ahead and got a boyfriend too.” They squabbled and went at each other jokingly, mature enough to not be bitter at how life played out for the both of them. 

“I really thought you’d end up with what’s her name. The model.”  
“Oh her? That’s way old news Hiro.”  
“How old is old Issei?”  
“Oikawa Iwaizumi wedding old.”  
“Oh.” At that they sip their drinks in silence for a while.  
“You never told me.”  
“Well, we never really talked after that.”  
“Sorry about that. I- I don’t really have an excuse.”  
“I’m sorry too. I guess I was an idiot too.”  
“What were we even thinking?”  
“I don’t think we were really thinking at all.” They laugh again. 

“I guess our timing was never right huh Hiro?” He smiles pensively.  
Makki hums thoughtfully. “What about now, Issei?” _I’m tired of waiting and running to the wrong people_

Matsukawa puts down his can of beer and laces his fingers with Hanamaki. They look at each other with relieved smiles and caress each other's face. It feels like they’ve finally landed on the same page in life. The kiss starts slow, feeling right but still laced with apprehension the years apart have brought upon. Makki lets go of his hand as he pulls away and instead throws them around Matsukawa’s neck, pulling him for another kiss. Issei happily complies and pushes him down on the sofa, lips pressed against the other. Their hands explore each other beneath their shirts, mapping out each crevice. The air thickened with all the time they’ve missed with each other. Years worth of knowing the right person but never getting to hold them. 

As the night deepens, they hold on to each other for all the years they never got to.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my favourite to write hehe. i love matsuhana so much -hani
> 
> we once screamed in the car abt matsuhana, thats how much we love these two bitches - bun
> 
> come cry over angst with us on twitter! [ hani](https://twitter.com/moonstarkeiji) and [bun](https://twitter.com/inarizakillme)
> 
> drop us a follow if you'd like to because we'll be posting a new story every day for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 :)
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated hehe


End file.
